


Don't Forget My Scone

by ShippedMyPants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Professor!Cas, Stress Baking, possible sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns a coffee shop with Sam who is attending law school. Cas is new in town and finds the perfect place for his morning coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot but then I figured why not make it a multi chapter and work on my plot writing? This will be fun!

Dean Winchester lives in a small town, so he knows most of the faces that pass through the coffee shop that he owns with his brother Sam. The brothers had moved around a lot with their father after their mother’s death, but after John’s passing two years ago, the boys were able to settle down in a small Kansas town and open up The Winchester Coffeehouse. Sam did the books and helped make the coffee on busy mornings but spent most of his time on school work; while Dean made the muffins, scones, and coffee on a daily basis.

Dean was manning the register on a particularly cold, winter Tuesday when the door chimes rang and a new face walked in to the shop. The man that entered was tall with dark hair, startlingly blue eyes, and what looked to be a permanent 5 o’clock shadow on his strong jaw. Stopping by the coat rack, the man unwound the charcoal scarf from his neck and hung it up along with the black jacket he wore. As the stranger approached the counter, Dean realized he had been staring and he tried to act normal and smiled, hoping the attractive newcomer hadn’t noticed.

“What can I get started for ya today?”

“A double shot latte,” the deep gravelly voice replied. Glancing at the case of baked goods he added, “And one of those peach-raspberry scones sounds delicious.”

“For here or to-go?”

“For here, thanks.”

“Sounds good,” Dean punched some buttons on the cash register secretly happy that the cute guy was staying in the shop for a little while, “That will be $4.75.”

“Wow, that’s a good price,” the still unnamed man commented as he handed over a bill.

“Out of five… Yeah my little brother handles the books and finds ways to cut costs by buying free-trade or whatever; also helps that I make most of the pastries myself.” Dean put one of the scones from the case on a plate, “You want this heated up?”

“No thank you, I’m sure it is delicious just the way it is,” the dark haired man said with a smile.

Dean fought off a blush and now flustered, barely got out the words, “I’ll bring you your coffee when it’s ready.”

“Alright.” The man went to take a seat in the cushy arm chairs by the window and Dean turned toward the machines, grateful to be out of the piercing gaze of the handsome man. Geez, how is this guy getting him so worked up? It’s not like he’s a fricking celebrity or something, he’s just a random new stranger. Dean made the coffee, totally _not_ trying his hardest to make the foam his most impressive design, a set of wings.

He walked the coffee over to where the man was now setting up his laptop and set it down a careful distance from the technology, “One double shot latte.”

“Thank you, Dean. The scone is amazing by the way, I wish I had the recipe for when my family comes to visit next weekend.”

There are probably a million better things Dean could have responded with but the first thing he said was, “How do you know my name?”

The stranger just smiled and tapped the left side of his own chest, reminding Dean that his name is embroidered on to his apron, a present from Sam last year.

This time Dean couldn’t fight off the blush and he just stammered back, “Oh yeah, well, enjoy your coffee.” He had meant to wink and be charming or some shit like that, not act like a 12 year old girl. Ugh, whatever. He heard a low quiet chuckle behind him as he walked away and blushed even harder if that was possible at this point.

Dean distracts himself by cleaning the espresso machine and washing the mugs from the early morning rush while his mystery customer worked away at his computer, slowly drinking his coffee and finishing his scone. Dean tried not to look over too often, but his gaze kept wandering.

Finally, the man finished with his work and food, packed up his things, and left with a wave to Dean.

“See ya…” Dean realized he didn’t know the guy’s name, but the stranger was out the door and Dean was left without an answer. Great. Probably will never see him again either, ‘cause that’s just his luck.

The rest of the day was uneventful with the regular crowd of afternoon coffee shop goers planting themselves in the mismatched armchairs to read, write, and gossip. Sam stopped in to work on the books but mostly to have a muffin and some coffee while chatting with Dean.

“So get this, my historical politics teacher quit last Friday and the University had to hire a guy to take over the class last minute.”

“What? Professors can just up and quit like that? Don’t they have to give notice or something?”

Sam glanced around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation before he said in a lower voice, “People are saying he just disappeared, Dean. I mean, Chuck was always weird, but he sent an email saying he quit to the head of the department and left. Luckily a guy applied for the job two weeks ago, he starts tomorrow and God help us if he can’t teach better than the sub we have had for the last two days.”

“Do you really even need historical politics to be a big-shot lawyer? It sounds boring as shit if even the professor wants to jump ship.”

“Dean…”

“Yeah, yeah, what does a high school dropout know? Shut up and drink your coffee.”

“Anything interesting happen here?”

Dean immediately thought of his mystery customer but decided that wasn’t what Sam wanted to hear about, “Naw, just the next great novelist drinking his coffee as slowly as possible again. I swear we should time him some day.”

“Whatever Dean, I have to do homework. See you back at the apartment?”

“Yeah, I’ll be in around five if I can get the loiterers out at a decent time. Later, Sammy.”

“Cool, bye!” And with that, Sam was gone and Dean was left with two more hours of mulling around and trying not to think of blue eyes.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Cas's back story and his take on the meeting at the coffee shop.

Castiel hadn’t expected to get the teaching position so soon after he applied, but when the call came for him to come in for an interview he was relieved that he might not have to fill out an application again anytime soon. Really, applying for jobs is much more work than people believe if you are actually putting in the effort. His family’s chiding that, “once he gets a job he won’t be able to sit around all day” might finally come to an end.

Leaving his home town in Utah was not difficult. Having always had a more liberal point of view, Castiel’s beliefs chafed with the people who surrounded him. The move to Lawrence, Kansas could not have come soon enough; he would miss his little coffee shop around the corner, but it was a small sacrifice. In two days Castiel had his studio apartment packed into a trailer U-Haul, given his family and empty invitation to visit once he was settled in, and was ready to go.

Boxes now filled most of the available space of his new apartment. Castiel had set up his television, made his bed, and was almost finished unpacking his clothes when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey Cassie! How’s Kansas?”_ An accented voice came through the speaker.

“Kansas is fine Bal. Is everyone at home getting on well without me?” he tried to mask the sarcasm in his voice, but it was too strong.

 _“Not at all! That’s why we are planning a little road trip to come visit in two weeks!”_ Balthazar was more like Castiel than anyone else in the family and he knew that Cas would not like this at all so he quickly amended, _“We’ll only be there for two days, one night, just to make sure you have settled in and maybe tour your campus or something.”_

Castiel sighed, of course his family would want to come and visit. “This was Michael’s idea wasn’t it?”

_“You know how big brothers can be. I’m excited at any rate; it will be interesting to see you in a new habitat without the Novak influence.”_

He laughed, “Well you will have to come and visit on your own some time because I am sure I will be putting a few things away and putting out the ‘family mementos’ so it won’t be the uncensored version you are interested in.”

_“Ah Cassie, you know me so well. I thought I would give you a heads up because you know that brother of yours would give you almost no warning at all. Try not to worry about it too much, and I’ll see you in about two weeks. I’ll text you the exact dates when I find out if someone hasn’t called yet.”_

“Thanks Bal, you’re a life saver. See you soon.”

_“Bye, bye!”_

Castiel flopped down on to his bed and groaned into the pillows. Two weeks. Two weeks wasn’t too bad, right? That gives him enough time to establish a routine and figure out what the buildings on campus are; he can do this.

Rolling over to look at the clock that now read 2:37pm, Castiel figured he would need some coffee if he was going to finish unpacking all of the necessary things at least. Using the iPhone that was still in his hand, he googled “independent coffee shops, Lawrence KS.” Scrolling down, he chose the Yelp link so he could pick the closest option which was the Winchester Coffeehouse, only two blocks away.

Castiel forced himself off the bed, realizing how badly he actually needed the coffee, to get his coat and scarf. Grabbing his wallet off the hall table he decided to bring his laptop to check emails and get some work done.

Setting off on foot, Castiel walks the two blocks to the Winchester Coffeehouse; it looks nondescript and quiet tucked in between a music store and a real estate office with slightly steamed windows and a sign hanging above the door letting the world know it is there. Just what Castiel was looking for; he opened the door and walked in to the aroma of fresh coffee and sweet pastries. Hanging his jacket and scarf, he turned to walk to the counter and almost tripped when he saw who was working there.

The Greek must have been right about something because it looked like one of their gods was standing by the register. The man had blond hair, strong arm, and was now directing a dazzling smile right at Castiel.

“What can I get started for ya today?”

Now that’s a voice he could… but he’s playing it professional, “A double shot latte,” Castiel tried to stop staring that the amazingly green eyes by looking at the pastry case. Oh my god those scones look delicious, “And one of those peach-raspberry scones sounds delicious.”

“For here, or to go?”

“For here, thanks.” _I would like to keep looking and I can’t do that from home._

The man whose apron had the name “Dean” embroidered on the front punched some buttons and then said, “That will be $4.75.”

“Wow, that’s a good price,” Starbucks will never get another dime from Castiel as long as he lives here.

“Out of five…” Dean gave a small shrug, “Yeah my little brother handles the books and finds ways to cut costs by buying free-trade or whatever; also helps that I make most of the pastries myself. You want this heated up?” Homemade scones? This place is too good to be true.

“No thank you, I’m sure it is delicious just the way it is,” Castiel flirted and smiled.

Dean looked a little flustered, damn probably not into the flirting then. “I’ll bring you your coffee when it’s ready.”

“Alright.” He responded while turning toward the seating with a platted scone in one hand and his laptop case in the other. Choose a comfy seat by the window Castiel first took a bite of the scone, and oh sweet baby Jesus, if Dean’s hands can make these just imagine what else they can do… He shook himself out of it and set up his laptop.

First, Cas checked his email and a message from Balthazar caught his eye. Opening it, a message appeared.

            Hey Cassie,

     Just talked to Mike, he said that we were all going to come visit in two weeks; arriving on Saturday and leaving Sunday afternoon. Its going to be Mike, Luci, Gabe, Uriel, Anna, Naomi, and me; I know how Naomi gets, but try to be nice. Lucky for you, they are all going to stay in a hotel, and since I know you have a spare room, I will be staying with you! Didn’t you hit the jackpot? Don’t worry too much about what to do, we will be arriving late Saturday so dinner and drinks will work for that night. Sunday we could have a nice brunch and take a tour of your campus or something. It will go by in a flash! See you in a few week and I’ll make sure to keep you updated.

Cheers,

Bal

Wonderful. Castiel frowned at his screen. At least Balthazar has a point, they won’t be here that long, all he has to do is take them to dinner, feed them brunch, and then take them on a tour.

“One double shot latte,” a voice said while the coffee was set on the table.

Castiel looked up at the handsome coffee deliverer and smiled, “Thank you, Dean. The scone is amazing by the way, I wish I had the recipe for when my family comes to visit next weekend.”

Dean paled and it took him a moment before he blurted out, “How do you know my name?”

Castiel’s smile widened as he tapped his own chest while staring pointedly at the name on the apron. When it finally dawned on the barista he blushed, making the freckles on his check stand out. Dean stammered, “Oh yeah, well, enjoy your coffee.” _Well he is adorable when he is flustered_ Castiel thought as he chuckled to himself.

Castiel went back to his computer, checked some more official emails from the University, and sent out an email to his soon-to-be students letting them know the agenda for tomorrow’s class. With the work finished and half a cup of coffee left, he decided to scroll through the BBC news site and catch up on the world. Every once and a while he felt eyes on him and he would glance out of the corner of his eye at the barista who was always just turning away. Hm, maybe he is more interested than Castiel thought.

When the coffee was gone, Castiel packed up his things, got his coat and gave a short wave to Dean as he left the Coffeehouse. Heading back home to finish unpacking Castiel decided he liked his new coffee shop, especially if Dean works often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes! there will be much cuteness coming! I have so many ideas... MUAHAHAHA  
> also: I learned how to drive stick shift! that Is my accomplishment for the week.


	3. The Lesson Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute baking adventures, and Cas sees some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to post. Please forgive me. I hope you like it!

Dean gets to the Coffeehouse every morning at four to make the pastries for the day. After yesterday’s mystery man ordering the peach-raspberry scones, he decided to start with that recipe first. Dean never really admitted it out loud, but baking in the mornings was his favorite part of the day. The methodical steps of making the dough and the freedom to make anything he wants always gave a good start to the morning.

When the scones went in the oven, Dean started on the bagels, then the muffins. He liked to keep the pastries in the case rotating, so the menu was always changing. Dean went to his tiny office and opened up his email to see if he received any new recipes from the cooking and food sites he will never let Sammy know he subscribes to.

National Blonde Brownie Day! Try these amazing…

Awesome. Blonde brownies it is. But… national blonde brownie day? Who decides that? Dean opened up Google and searched “national food of the day” maybe there were other days with a ‘national’ food. Looking through the links, he found a site that had a food of the day for every day of the year. Looking through the January tab, one day caught his eye.

_National Pie Day._

Hell fucking yeah. Holy shit, I am going to make so many pies. Dean’s mind started racing to think of every type of pie he could make. The only thing in the case in 6 days is going to be pie and it is going to be the most glorious day of this town’s life.

But for today, blonde brownies.

Dean finished the day’s baking and put the food in the case. Using the stack of small card stock he labeled everything in his most legible handwriting possible and put “National Blonde Brownie Day” on the brownies’ label.

Dean checked over the coffee machines and then went to turn on the open sign and unlock the door once it was 6:30. The early crowd came in at 7, their coffee was always extra strong; the morning rush at 8, and every day Dean thought to himself that he should hire some help when Sammy can’t be bothered to show up; and the mothers at 9 who always gave large tips when Dean flirted shamelessly.

Finally the late morning lull rolled in and Dean could catch up with the dishes and get another batch of the brownies in which sold surprisingly well that morning. There were only two scones left, so Dean started another batch of those as well; he didn’t want to run out in case blue eyes came in again today.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. Although the dark haired man entering the shop resembled an angel more than the devil. Today’s dark green scarf and charcoal coat combo got hung on the coat rack and this time, Dean is prepared.

“How’s your day going, beautiful?”

Castiel was not expecting that, and for a moment he was taken aback before he recovered giving Dean a wry smile and arching an eyebrow. “Better now that you’re here.” Ha, that should fluster him.

But it didn’t Dean’s grin just grew and he winked, “Aw, I’m flattered. We weren’t properly introduced yesterday, I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.” He stuck out his hand for a handshake, “I take it that it isn’t a coincidence this is the Winchester Coffeehouse then.”

“Co-owner with my little brother Sammy. He does the books and I run the shop, although it wouldn’t kill him to help on the register in the morning.” Dean spared a scornful glare at the register before returning to staring into Cas’s eyes full-force. “So what can I get for you today?”

The dark haired man rested his elbows on the counter and leaned into Dean’s personal space, “One of your excellent scones and you can surprise me on the coffee as long as its strongly caffeinated.”

“How long do you have today? I was about to put a fresh batch of those scones in the oven and they really taste best right when they come out.”

Castiel considered the class he had to teach in an hour, “How long do they take to bake?”

“Twenty minutes tops! I already have the dough mixed; I’ll go pop them in now and then I can start your mystery coffee.”

“Alright,” Cas straightened up to go sit down but then realized, “How am I going to pay for the coffee if I don’t know what it is and how much it costs?”

Dean paused on his way to the kitchen and said with a wink, “It’s on the house today,” before disappearing behind the swinging door.

Castiel bit his lip trying not to smile at the gesture but it won out, grinning like an idiot he sat down at the same table as yesterday and set up his laptop.

Back in the kitchen Dean was having a similar dilemma, he was just happy there was no one in the back to see his dopey smile as he put the scones in the oven. How was a guy he just met having this big of an effect on him?

Dean got his face under control before he went back out to make the coffee. He looked at Cas to try and decided what coffee he might like best, which was a total mistake. The sun coming in through the front window set him on fire, like he had his own light that came from within him. His messy hair looked lighter and browner where the light hit it and his eyes… were looking at him. Shit.

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

“Umm, yeah, I was just uhh, wonder if you were allergic to anything?” Dean recovered not quite as smoothly as he had hoped to.

The smile Cas gave him made Dean suspect he was caught, “I doubt you were about to put kiwi in my coffee. Other than that, no.”

“Well you never know, maybe I thought you would like an exotic tropical coffee.”

“I do like exotic things,” realizing what he had said, Cas turned bright red. Not that is wasn’t true, he just wasn’t sure he wanted to let Dean know that yet.

“Exotic is more fun,” Dean said with a wink obviously picking up on the unintended innuendo.

Christmas was well past and most coffee shops had stopped selling it, but there was still some peppermint flavoring under the counter that Sam liked to use in his hot chocolate. Dean poured a healthy amount of peppermint flavoring in the bottom of his largest mug and then added the dark chocolate sauce, a shot of expresso and steamed milk for a peppermint mocha latte. He topped it with a swirl of whipped cream and some chocolate shavings before taking it out to Castiel.

“Ok, here we go.” Dean set down the drink in front of Cas, “Taste it and try to guess what it is before I tell you.”

“Well I am assuming there is some sort of chocolate in it.” He took a sip of the drink and made a loud ‘mmm’ of approval that Dean felt bordered on erotic before taking another, larger sip. “Was it obvious that I love peppermint or can you read minds?”

Dean laughed, glad that he was able to please his most handsome customer, “I can read minds! That would be a peppermint mocha latte you are enjoying so much by the way.”

“This is what I will be ordering every day just to let you know. You should stock up on peppermint.”

“Ha! I can do that. Oh, I should go pull those scones from the oven.”

As Dean was walking to the kitchen Cas shouted at his back, “Don’t burn my scone!”

When Dean brought out the scone Cas had almost finished his coffee, “Jeez, not one to savor the taste are you?”

“I’ll savor the next one.” Cas took a bite of his scone, “You know I would say I am a fairly accomplished cook, but baking has always been difficult for me.”

“It’s all in the ratios. I could give you some pointers some time if you would like.” Dean realized what he said after he spoke it, but didn’t take back the invitation.

“I would like that. But I don’t know if I would be able to learn soon enough to make these scones for my family visiting in two weeks.”

“Well, we can work on it up until then and if you still don’t think you can do it I can just send you home with a batch of the dough to bake the morning of.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Cas took the last drink of his coffee and then checked his watch. “Oh! I better be off, I don’t want to be late for my class.” He stuck the rest of the scone in his mouth and went to put on his coat.

Dean didn’t think he had misjudged Cas’s age but why would he have class? He decided to ask, “You going back to school or something?” He tried to sound casual.

Cas laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m not drastically young. I’m a teacher at University of Kansas. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good bye, Dean!” He called as he hurried out the door.

Relief that Cas wasn’t Sammy’s age was soon over took with a sort of giddiness about seeing Cas again tomorrow.

 

**********

 

Castiel decided that if he was going to start getting some cooking lessons from Dean before his morning classes started, he would need more than an hour in the shop. The next day he skipped his morning run and went to the bakery; he wouldn’t be able to keep that up, but one morning off wouldn’t hurt.

Dean wasn’t expecting Cas to come in early. At the tail end of the morning rush, the blue-eyed beauty walked through the front door while Dean was busy making coffees for some of the early mothers.

Without turning away from his steaming milk, Dean called over his shoulder, “I’ll be right with you!”

A deep chucked sent a shiver up his spine, “Maybe you should hire some help if your brother isn’t willing to take orders in the morning.”

The blond spun around and saw Castiel leaning against the counter watching him with a smirk as he over filled a coffee. “Well look who’s early this morning. Couldn’t stay away, could you?”

“No, the promise of baking lessons was a strong allure.”

Dean was surprised Cas was taking him up on the offer; not that he hadn’t stayed up later than he should have imagining what he would teach him, but he didn’t expect them to start so soon.

“Well would you like your coffee first and then we can get started?”

“Sure, and don’t forget my scone!” Cas went to sit down at his usual table near the front window but there was already a pair of mothers sitting at it, chatting with their coffee. Cas looked around to discover that _all_ the tables were full.

Crap.

He started to feel a little uncomfortable when a hand rested on his lower back.

“Why don’t you just have your coffee with me in the kitchen? Everyone sitting will probably be here for another fifteen minutes at least.”

The tension of uncertainty was quickly replaced by the feeling of butterflies at being alone with Dean in the back, but Cas nodded and headed back while Dean dropped off the coffees.

Looking into the kitchen was like looking into Dean’s brain. All of the dry ingredients along the wall were organized; the work space that was not currently in use was clean and ready for the next pastry. But the surfaces that are being used are covered in flour and bits of dough with muffins cooling on racks and all of the dishes were piled into the double utility sink. Dean’s thoughts that were usually so orderly were turning to chaos over on specific person, who happened to be standing in the one place where Dean felt truly himself.

Cas could see a stool near what looked to be the designated cooling area for treats coming out of the oven, most likely where Dean’s younger brother (Sean? Simon?) sat as he talked to the baker and snuck pastries off of the rack.

He went over to see what kind of muffins were cooling when Dean walked back into the kitchen.

“Hey! I have enough trouble keeping Sammy off of those, don’t need you ‘taste testing’ too.”

Cas turned around with his hands on his hips, “You really think I would just walk in here and eat the first thing I see? Your food is good, but I _can_ control myself.”

Dean laughed, “Turn down the sass there, Angel-face.” He set the coffees that were in his hands on one of the clean work spaces and gestured Castiel over, “Come here, and we can get started.”

“Angel-face?”

Shit, did he say that out loud?

Cas grinned as he walked over, “Is that what you call me in your head?”

“Um… Yeah?” Cas started to blush which eased Dean’s awkwardness and raised his confidence to say with a smirk, “Among other things.”

Cas was about to ask exactly what other names Dean called him in his head but then Dean clapped his hands together and exclaimed, “Let’s get started!” Abruptly changing the subject.

“Ok, we need flour, sugar, baking soda, butter, vanilla, orange zest, peaches, and raspberries!” Dean called out each ingredient as his pulled it down off the shelf or out of the fridge or freezer. “Peaches and raspberries are obviously not in season right now so I use frozen until the season hits and then they taste even better with fresh fruit.”

Cas was already a little overwhelmed, should he be writing this down or something?

“And don’t worry, I already made a copy of the recipe for you; just watch how the steps work.”

It turns out scones aren’t actually that difficult to make. Dean gave pointers like ‘Don’t over work the dough or it will be too dense’ and showed him the easiest way to mix the cold butter into the dry ingredients which happens to be with your hands.

“Here, you mix this in,” Dean brushed the butter clumps and sugar mix off his hands, “wash your hands first, I do have to serve these.”

Castiel laughed but followed his instructions, but right before he was about to start mixing Dean stopped him again.

“Wait! I don’t want you to get your clothes all messy. Here.” Dean took the apron off over his head and placed it over Cas’s then wrapped the waist ties twice around his body and tied it in a bow at the front. The whole ordeal only took a moment, but it brought them much closer into each other’s personal space.

“Hello, Dean.”

The baker looked up into the mesmerizing blue eyes that were fixated on his own and… wow, yep, definite acknowledgement downstairs; time to cut this off before things get awkward fast.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Dean asked with a wink as he stepped back into a more acceptable personal space range.

“It appears to be scones if all goes according to plan. Now what is my next step?” Castiel knew the next step but had momentarily forgotten with Dean in such a close proximity, “Ah yes, mixing with my hands.”

Dean was glad Cas remembered because all he could think of for a step was _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._ Which, woah, should not be running through his head when he is giving a cooking lesson but seemed to slip in somewhere.

“Yeah, just start mushing the chunks of butter with the dry mix. I’ll tell you when its done.”

After a few seconds of Cas working on the dough he stated, “Dean, this is gross.”

Dean laughed, “It’s not so bad! I do it like twice a day. Here, let me help so it will go faster if its so ‘gross.’” He yanked the bowl a little closer to himself and then dived right in, mixing the chunks of butter that Cas had missed.

They only mixed for a minute or so more but with the small intimate brushes of the hand as they mixed in the same bowl Castiel figured he didn’t mind it so much if Dean was helping.

Dean didn’t quite want to stop mixing either but he has to serve these scones and they can’t be rock hard if he expects people to pay for them, “Okay, that should be good.” Dean looked up and saw a bit of dough found its way onto Cas’s cheek, “You got a little bit of…” he trailed off when he realized his hand was already to Cas’s face brushing off the dough.

It would have been an intimate gesture that could have led to something more, had Dean not forgotten his own hands were covered in the dough and made the mess worse. And that’s when it happened.

Castiel giggled.

It was so cute, and Dean hardly every describes things as cute, that he couldn’t help but laugh. His laughter set off Cas laughing and when they both started to quiet down Cas tried to wipe his cheek off with his arm and got the dough on his forehead.

Literally adorable is what Dean would describe the man standing in front of him as and that’s when his brain and his body just decided to go _fuck it, I’m kissing this guy._ It is also when a customer decided to ring the bell out front, effectively ruining the moment.

“Are you going to go attend to that?” Cas asked when Dean didn’t immediately move, his eyes still glancing at the other man’s lips.

Dean sighed, “Yeah, yeah.”

Cas put his hands on Dean’s waist and gave him a little push toward the door, “Go on, or they might think we’re up to something.”

“Nothing scandalous about a baking lesson; wash your hands and then fold in a cup of raspberries and three-fourths cup of chopped peaches into that dough. Then divide it into about 15-ish scones and put them in that top oven in the corner.” Dean pointed out the oven and the greased baking sheet. “When you’re done just set this timer to 20 minutes and you can come out and help me with coffees if you want, or there might be a table open now or something, if I don’t come back before then.”

Dean was babbling by this point and the bell rang again.

“I’ll be out in a minute, now go help some hungry people!” Cas laughed and gave Dean a slightly stronger push.

“All right! I’m going, I’m going…” Dean walked through the swinging door and saw a growing line of mothers almost to the door. “Sorry, ladies! I was just giving a baking lesson in the back, what can I get started for you?”

Dean worked on getting coffees done but only had about half done by the time Cas came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. “Need some help there?” He said with a smirk while leaning against the door frame.

“Do you know how to make lattes?”

“Unfortunately I did work for a Starbucks in college, so yes I know a number of drink options.”

“Corporate bastard!” Dean laughed, “Ok the cups are all lined up there so just start making them in order.”

There were a few fumbles in the beginning, mostly on Dean’s part not being used to working with a partner, but after that the drinks were finished almost too quickly for his liking. Working side by side with Castiel was a new sensation for Dean who operated for the most part by himself with occasional help from his brother.

Cas having loathed his days at Starbucks, surprised himself by having fun making the coffees with Dean. Thinking more on the idea it was probably because he likes Dean and he hated his stoner coworkers whom he was surprised got jobs at all.

They delivered the last of the coffees to the mothers that came in on Wednesdays sitting at the front of the shop.

“Ooh! Dean have you finally given in and hired an employee?” One of the moms asked; the other mothers giggled behind gossiping hands to each other about the attractive new man serving their coffee. “He certainly meets your tall, dark, and handsome criteria.” The ladies had a good chuckle over that one.

“Cas doesn’t work here, I was just giving him a baking lesson in the back and he offered to help with the back-up of orders while the scones are cooking. Which I should go check on actually, have a nice afternoon ladies.”

“Now hold up just one second young man! Are you telling us you are giving lessons now? Because we would all sign up for those!”

Dean blushed, he didn’t actually want to teach people, he just wanted to teach Cas, “Um, not really. These are just private lessons for my… friend.” The last word came out almost like a question, but only Cas noticed, arching one eye brow and giving a subtle nod.

Dean tried not to think about how long it had been since he classified someone as a friend besides his brother, which of course is different and everyone knows it.

“Oh well, if you ever decide to start lessons we would all sign up. Right girls?” There was an uproar of agreement that made Dean long for the solitude of his kitchen.

“I’ll keep you in mind then.” Dean turned to Cas, “Lets go see how those scones are turning out.”

 _Finally._ Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the kitchen.

“Not very social then?” Cas more commented then asked about his discomfort with the moms.

“I’m social!” Dean argued, “I just don’t like nosey, middle aged, soccer moms who like to ogle at me as I make their coffee.” Which was true, but Dean could also count on one hand the number of times he went out for socializing in the last month. And so could Sam.

“Dean, I have to practically drag you to the Roadhouse even with the death threats from Ellen and Jo.” Sam had come in the back door and had pulled the scones out of the oven while Dean and Cas were making coffee and fending off women. When Sam saw Cas he put down the scone he was eating and went for a hand shake, “Hi, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother. Sorry, I didn’t expect Dean to have company back here.” He looked at Dean with a look that definitely meant they were going to be talking about this later. Fuck.

“This is Cas, he started coming in a few days ago and wanted to learn how to make those scones for his family visiting in a week. Cas, this is Sammy” Dean rushed out hopefully averting ‘the talk.’

“Thank you Dean, but I can introduce myself you know.” Castiel turned to Sam and shook his hand, “I’m new in town, but that is all true.”

“And Dean just offered to teach you?” Sam asked skeptically.

“He did, although the more time I spend with him the more I am realizing that it was out of character for him.”

“Yeah, well its good that you could both make a friend out of it. Welcome to the area by the way, where are you from?”

“Utah, the Bible Belt was getting a bit tight.” Dean laughed at the joke which got a chuckle out of Cas.

“Well, we’re glad to have you here.” Sam glanced at the wall clock before excusing himself, “I better get going, I was just stopping in for breakfast on my way to classes. Good scones by the way!”

“Thanks!”

“Thank you!”

Dean and Cas both called out at Sam’s retreating back and they saw him start to laugh as the door closed.

“Well, that’s my brother.” Dean said awkwardly.

“He’s taller than I imagined.”

“Yeah gigantor there almost ate us out of house and home when he hit his growth spurt.” Dean didn’t mention that at the time, ‘house and home’ was a different motel room each week.

“I could imagine, he seemed to enjoy the scones at any rate.” Cas seemed proud that the scones he made were edible let alone delicious.

“You made them, of course they are good!” The praise made Castiel puff up. And a happy Cas made a happy Dean. “How about I make us some coffee and you can grab the butter and jam out of the fridge in my office, its next to the desk.”

“That doesn’t sound like a healthy combination.”

“Yeah but it’s a delicious one!”

Cas laughed as he walked into the closet office, everything was organized except for the things on the desk. There were Martha Stewart baking magazines, order slips, receipts, and countless other things littering the desk. What caught Castiel’s eyes was the picture frame next to the lamp holding a photo of a beautiful young lady with green eyes and blonde hair, a little boy sitting on her lap smiling up at her. The photo was old and one corner even looked charred; Cas didn’t want to guess the significance behind this picture.

He found the fridge next to the desk and pulled out the butter and raspberry jam that looked homemade. He was about to close the door when he spotted some Nutella behind a can of whipped cream. Score.

He reentered the kitchen as Dean walked in with the coffees.

“I knew you were going to find the Nutella. Don’t tell Sam its in there and you can have some.”

“Deal.”

They ate their scones while talking and drinking their coffee. Dean finished much faster so that he could get a few more batches of pastries in the oven and Cas even went out to take an order when the baker’s hands were covered in icing.

Dean told Cas about his National Pie Day idea to great approval, but the suggestion to have some of the heartier items in the case for customers who were trying to cut back on sweets. Dean conceded to keeping the bagels and breakfast muffins.

When it came time for Cas to leave for his class, he almost didn’t want to go and offered to do a load of dishes before he took off, but Dean shooed him out the door so he wasn’t late saying, “If we are going to keep doing this you can’t be missing classes. What time will you be in tomorrow?”

“Well it depends, are we having a lesson tomorrow or just coffee? I can’t always skip my morning run or these scones might be the death of me.”

“Death by indulgence doesn’t sound too horrible. I get here at 4am and open at 6:30, you can get here any time depending on when you want to run.”

Castiel laughed, “Death by indulgence does sound like a better way to go, but I would rather like to keep fitting into my clothes. I think it will depend on how I feel when I wake up; give me your phone.”

“What? Why?” Dean asked as he took out his phone and handed it over.

“So I can put my number in and text myself. Then I can text you to let you know when I am coming in tomorrow morning.” Cas went quite for a minute as he focused on typing in his number and then his phone pinged as he handed Dean’s back to the rightful owner.

“Oh, smart thinking.” Dean smiled as he thought about having Cas’s phone number now.

“That’s why I’m the teacher,” Cas said with a wink. He headed toward the door and Dean walked him out.

“See you tomorrow then,” Dean said with a small awkward wave.

“Until then, good bye Dean” Cas smiled wide and pushed open the door, jingling the bells.

*******

 

That night lying in bed, Dean heard his phone ping with a new message.

**From: Castiel**

**Good night, Dean.**

Dean smiled at the idea that Cas was thinking about him this late at night, just like he was thinking about Castiel.

**Reply: Castiel**

**Sweet dreams Cas.**

Both men went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pie day is coming up! Dean is going to have a pie-gasm, and maybe an orgasm too, who knows;) (Me, I know)


	4. Let's Go Jogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's running and cooking and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... I have some apologies to make. This chapter is so late in coming there isn't even an excuse. Also, just over look those continuity errors; I know they're there, and I'm not thrilled about them either. Time is a fickle thing, and you think I'd have more control over it seeing as I am the author. It's long though! And there's a nice surprise at the end with a big dose of fluff.

 

Castiel always had a few kids lined up after class to ask him question or introduce themselves. After answering three students with the same tired response, “The answer is in your syllabus which as I stated at the beginning  of classes will not be altered from the previous professor’s rules. I f you have further questions after reviewing the packet, please come see me again.” He found himself staring up into a familiar face. 

“Castiel? I mean, Professor Novak?” Th e student looked like a moose caught in the headlights.

“You can call me Castiel, Sam.”  Cas said with a smile, “I didn’t realize you were a student of mine. How can I help you?”

Sam looked a little dazed but recovered with a huff of laughter, “Well I was going to introduce myself but I see that isn’t necessary anymore. Anyway,” he cleared his throat, “I am having trouble with some of the details on the essay d ue in two weeks, and since you’ re keeping the same office hours Chuck had, I was wonde ring if you’d mind making an appointment with me to help work it out.”

“Of course, what time would you like to come in?”  Cas pulled a small day planner from his bag, flipping it open to the upcoming week. 

Sam looked down at the carpet slightly abashed, “Well the thing is, my schedule doesn’t quite fit with Chuck’s old hours.” 

Castiel chuckled, “Well that shouldn’t be too difficult to arrange , seeing as I frequent  a coffee shop with your last name.”

“Are you sure? It wouldn’t be weird or anything with  Dea …”

Castiel cut him off, “Sam, I would never turn down a hard working student in need of help, and I have no qualms over assisting the sibling of a friend. If it would make you more comfortable , we could meet in my office; otherwise , I get coffee in the mornings at you and your brother’ s coffeehouse.” 

“But that’s when Dean teaches you to makes scones or whatever.” Sam still seemed hesitant.

Cas gave him a reassuring smile, “I’m sure your brother won’t mind one missed lesson if  I’m helping you with school work. T hat matters a great deal more than trying to impress my siblings with baked goods.”

Sam cracked a grin at that one, “What time are you coming in tomorrow?” 

“I might come in earlier than yesterday, why  don’t you meet me there at 7:30 .”

“ Thanks Cas ,  I owe you one.” Sam clapped him on the back, “See you bright and early!” 

Cas watched as Sam walk over to a tall, pretty blonde waiting for him by the exit, debating over the ethics of having the man set him up on a date with his b rother.

*********

Sam didn’t tell Dean about  the whole  Cas -is-my-professor-and-is-going-to-help-me-with-homework-at-the-coffeehouse thing the night before and is now greatly regretting his decision as he wa lks in the front door to see his expression of panic at being caught flirting with Cas. He quickly tries to school his features to something casual; honestly, if Dean thinks he’s fooling Sam by acting nonchalant  then he’s actually be the dumbest person alive. 

“Hey, look! Little brother has come to help with the register this morning! It must be a full moon.” 

“Well… actually…” Sam shuffles his feet a little.

“I offered to help Sam with his studies outside of class time this morning. But I’m sure he will help on the register when it gets busy.” Castiel states as he turns toward Sam. So he misses the look of confused horror on Dean’s face. 

“Wait. What?” Dean tries to  control his expressions so they don’t give away what he is feeling but of fucking course  Cas would be Sammy’s teacher. 

“I am assuming Sam neglected to tell you that I am his historical  politics professo r.” Castiel surmised, arching an eyebrow in Sam’s direction. 

“He did .” Dean gave his brother the evil eye behind  Cas’s back.

“I figured you would just find out this morning and it wouldn’t be a big deal.” The look he was getting definitely meant  of course it’s a big deal, I’m fucking teaching him to cook you moron , plus I’m into him but I won’t say that out loud if my life depended on it.  Well, Sam might have added that last part himself. 

Dean’s mouth gaped as if it was waiting for the voice to catch up like a bad anime dub; luckily  Cas cut him off before the words came.

“You’re right, it isn’t a big deal. Although you probably should have let Dean know . Why don’t you get set up at the table by the window while I help your brother make us some coffee?”

Glad to have an out, Sam turned tail for the window seats. 

Dean was less pleased. 

“So… A professor? Why didn’t Sammy just meet you at your office or whatever?”  Cas handed him the mugs for their coffee.

“His schedule conflicted with my offi ce hours and I figured since I’ m here every morning it wouldn’t be too much of a hardship to assist him in his studies at a more convenient time.” He looked under the counter, “Peppermint flavoring?”

“Behind the caramel sauce,” Dean reached around hi m and grabbed the bottle . “Does that mean no lessons today?” Dean tr ied to sound casual but his voice just wasn’t  cooperating today.

“Not necessarily, I doubt it will take that long.”  Cas poured the steamed milk on his coffee and then looked up to smirk at Dean,  “Try not to miss me too much.” And that fucker actually patted him on the cheek before taking both coffees to the table.

Dean  grumbled and had what could only be described as a silent tantrum  until he was distracted by the morning rush of customers. 

About a half hour into the rush he couldn’t take it anymore, “Sammy! Take a break and start working the damn register or I will make myself the soul owner!”

“We are right in the middle of my paper Dean, if I...” Sam’s argument was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

“Help your brother, Sam. I will still be here when you are finished.” Castiel took the papers that Sam was holding while Dean crowed his victory and tossed Sam his apron.

Dean relaxed more with Sam taking the orders leaving him free to make coffee in peace, occasionally bantering with the regular customers.  He likes the people who come in, but Sam has a bette r way with people in general . 

After a little while there was a presence at his side, wh en he looked up  Cas was fidgetin g at the end of the counter shooting hesitant glances at Dean.

“You know where the aprons are,” is all Dean had to say for  Cas to relax and, after securing an apron around his slim waist, start filling orders. 

While they were steaming milk for the line of waiting latte cups,  Cas cleared his throat grabbing Dean’s attention. 

“So, what are your plans for the weekend?” 

Dean’s head jerked up, eyes wider than usual, “Uh, work on Saturday ; Sundays I usually take care of the chores Sam skipped. Why?”

Castiel set down his cup and turn toward Dean, “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go running with me Sunday morning. I thought it might be nice to see each other outside of the bakery, plus you are the one to blame for my newly acquired bread weight.” 

“I can’t have that on my conscience,” Dean said with a grin, “What time do you usually go on these runs?”

“I sleep in on Sundays, but I usually make it out the door by eight thirty. Is that too early for you?” 

“Dude, I’m a baker. Sleeping in for me is like  seven.” Dean started making the coffee’s that they had abandoned, “You’re  gonna have to go easy on me though, I can’t even remember the last time I went on a jog.”

“I find that hard to believe. You wouldn’t fit through the door if you worked here and never exercise.” 

“Well I’m not all lean muscle like some people here,” Dean gestured to  Cas and then poked his own middle th rough the apron. “I guess I work it off when I’m at the auto shop.”

“Auto-shop?”

“Yeah, the bakery is great, but it doesn’t exactly pay the bills; not that it doesn’t break even. I work evenings at Singer Auto Shop restoring cars.” 

“That sounds like interesting work.” Castiel thought about Dean working on cars while he made his next e s presso ; the image was very appealing to his mind’s eye. 

Dean handed off the last two coffees to a customer then turned back to  Cas , “ Yeah, i t’ s  kinda fun I guess, like a giant puzzle.”

“So would you like to meet at my apartment or…?”  Cas’s sentence trailed off giving Dean the opportunity to pick a more neutral meeting point.

“Uh yeah that sounds good,” Dean turned to get a pen and paper from the register where Sam was giving him a weird look. 

“His apartment?” Sam asked when Dean was closer.

“Shut up, Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean went back and handed  Cas the pad and pen, “Just write your address down here.”  Cas too k the pen and started to write his address in neat, looping letters. “Do all teachers have that  hand writing ?” 

Cas chuckled at the joke and said, “I have no idea what you could be talking about. The cross street is Washington by the way.” 

Dean took the paper and read the address, “Near campus but not on the frat side,  nice.”

“Yes I get enough of those students in class, God have mercy if I had to live next to them too.”

“I’m just glad Sammy didn’t want to join one, his tuition is expensive enough without fraternity dues on top of it.” 

“You pay his tuition?” 

“Yeah, I want him to focus on his school work,  ya know? And if he does well enough he could get that scholarship to Stanford he applied for,” Dean ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his head, “You think he has a shot at that?”

“Of course, I didn’t say this, but Sam is smarter than a lot of the kids I see pass through my classes. Honestly I think some of those students have their p arents paying off the Universities to let them pass.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m afraid so. It’s the only logical explanation for how Melissa made it to my class.”

Dean let out a surprised burst of laughter, “Damn, some people have all the luck.” 

“Who has all the luck?” Sam asked as he appeared next to Dean.

“ You know Melissa Caster in class? Second row, nail polish?”  Cas asked.

Sam thought for a moment before a disgusted look contorted his face, “How the hell is she lucky?” 

Dean and  Cas laughed in unison. “There’s  gotta be some perks to being a princess with a rich daddy.” Dean said.

“Yes, I’m sure she isn’t working nearly as hard on her essay as you are Sam.”  Cas looked toward the table still littered with Sam’s notes and his laptop. “Actually, I think you understand those new regulations now and my lesson on Monday should give you some more helpful examples. Did you have anything else you wanted me to look at?”

“No, I think I got it. Thanks, Castiel. I have to leave soon for Debate anyway.” Sam started toward his things before turning back to his brother, “Is it cool if I invite a friend over for dinner Sunday?” 

“Depends, will he or she truly be worthy of my five star culinary masterpiece formally known as family dinner?” 

“Yes Dean,  she is actually real ly cool and I think you two will get along.” Sam said while rolling his eyes. 

“ Ooooh Sammy’s got a girl? What’s her name?” Dean demanded.

Sam sighed, “Her name’s Jess, and if you don’t behave yourself I’ll superglue your hand to a beer bottle again.”

“All right, all right.”

“Are you speaking of Jessica Moore? ”  Cas asked .

“Uh, yeah…” 

Cas smiled, “She has been to my office hours a few times. A very nice girl, incredibly intelligent.” 

“Sounds like she’ll give you a run for your money Sammy.” Dean slapped Sam’s shoulder and nudged him toward the table with his things, “I can’t wait to meet her. Now get to class!” 

Cas grabbed a rag and started cleaning off the  expresso machine, “I better get going soon too; there is a big stack of quizzes that need to be graded on my desk.”

“Sounds awful. Short answer or multiple choice?”

“Multiple choice, but my teaching assistant forgot the  scantron sheets we usually pass out so I have to grade  them by hand. Whoever invented the lecture hall will have to beg my forgiveness.”

“So I guess you have homework then, huh?” Dean said with a smug grin. 

Cas swatted him with the used rag in his hand, “Hush up, Winchester.”

“Hush up?” Dean’s face lit up with a smile and he started laughing , “Are you sure, Granny?” He teased.

Cas laughed and said, “Yeah, I don’t know where that came from.”

“From your inner eighty-year-old apparently.” Dean was still laughing around his words and in a flash of childish aggressing  Cas poked him in the side, making his  yelp and jump away from the offen s e . 

It was  Cas’s turn to laugh, “Oh God! You are so ticklish!” He wheezed out between bouts of giggling.

“Just go grade your papers smartass!” Dean tossed a towel from the counter onto  Cas’s head, making them both laugh even harder. 

When people started looking they  calmed themselves down  enough to finish tidying up the workspace. 

Cas wound his navy scarf around his neck and grabbed the laptop case by the door. Dean had absentmindedly followed him to the exit. “So, Sunday morning my place?”  Cas’s voice startled Dean out of his trance like state. 

“Yeah, can’t wait. You coming in tomorrow?” 

“No, I have to start getting the apartment ready for family.  There’s a box in the back corner of the storage closet filled with things that need to be put out before my aunt arrives.”  Cas said with a grimace. 

“That kind of family, huh?” Dean said sympathetically, “Well at least you get to astound them with scones.”

“True, I’m sure Anna will love them.”  Cas said smiling with the thought of his cousin.

“Well she better! You worked hard on them.” 

“Maybe I’ll bring her by here; and if she gets to come, Balthazar and Gabriel are sure to invite themselves.”

“Sounds good, it’ll be fun to meet them.”

“They will like you, but watch out for Gabe.  Good bye , Dean.”

Dean waved and turned to watch  Cas walk down the street. Once he was out of sight, what just happened dawned on  Dean. He has a date with  Cas in two days and he agreed to meet the other man’s family. What the hell.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out  Cas’s address to stare at it. Weird. It was fast, easy, and he didn’t even realize it was happening. His imagination made it seem so difficult and awkward. 

He secured the slip of paper in his pocket  and spent the rest of the day working with a small smile on his face. 

************

“Hey  i d’jit , why do  ya look like you won the god damn’ lottery this morning?”

Because I kind of did.  “Just  havin ’ a good day Bobby, that a crime?” 

“ Naw , but you never have good days. What’s  makin ’ this on e so special?” Bobby pushed. 

Dean rubbed his hand over the back of his head, “I just made plans for Sunday, that all.”

“ should’a known it was a date.”

“No , no, just plans with a friend.”

“Must be a damn good friend,” Bobby muttered. 

“A new friend. I just don’t  wanna blow it, okay?” 

Bobby grunted his understanding, “Well finish up that Chevy , then  ya can get  outta here.”

“I  wanna rotate the tires on the cruiser before I go too, but thanks,” Dean said while he slid back under the car on his  creeper.

“Have fun on y er date, boy!” Bobby called as walked back into his office.

*******

Dean stared  at his dresser, the  drawer with his sweats and t shirts open ; everything inside  was  t aunting him with the fact that  he couldn't wear any of it. At least, he couldn’t wear a ny of it and feel presentable on a jogging date with Cas.  Hell he couldn't even remember the last time he formally exercised.  He grabbed his  sweatpants that only had one  grass stain on the knee,  and his black Led  Zepplin shirt before slamming the drawer shut and calling it good , because fuck it, he was going to end u p a sweaty mess anyway. 

Dean walked down stairs to the kitchen where his brother was already drinking his coffee and readin g some huge book that looked boring as hell. 

Sam looked up when Dean walked in , gave him a once over and said, "You're going to wear that?"

Dean cou ld feel the tips of his ears turn pink ,  god damn it.  " What's wrong with what I'm  wearing?"  He demanded, spinning around to see the stupid grin spreading across Sam's face.

"Nothing, nothing , I just thought you might wear something a little nicer for a  date." 

"We're going jogging Sam, it ' s not like I'm going to run in  nice jeans and a button down."

Sam laughed, "I'm just messing with you, man. You look fine." 

"Bitch."

"Jerk ," Sam replied and then went back to his book. 

Dean ruffled the sasquache's hair as he h eaded out the door. 

********

Dean didn 't know what he expected when he arrived at Cas's apartment , but it was more like a townhouse than an ything . It was well ke pt, and there were definite touches that he could tell were all Cas's doing. The door was painted  blue to match the shutters on the front windows of the white building, and the re was a flower box fixed  in front of the kitchen window  that was currently filled with a springy looking moss and art fully placed rocks. Dean could imagine flowers in the  S pri ng and  S ummer .  Dean smiled at the welcome mat that had bees circling the greeting  as he went to knock on the door. 

Cas answered the door  smiling  with a mug of tea in one hand, "Good morning Dean."

"Morn ing Cas." Dean smiled in return and all of his worries  and nerves about the day disappeared with the familiar greeting. 

"Come in, I just have to put on my shoes, then I'll be ready." Cas retreated back into the  living room where his shoes were sitting next to  the couch that had blankets t hrown over the side and a book laying open on the arm rest ,  obviously a nest that was  recently vacated. The soft sound of music came from a record player  between the three bookcases along the north wall . 

Dean looked around the room  more; for someone who moved in recently it felt cozy.  The  first two bookcases were packed with books  starting on the left with picture frames spaced throughout.  Then there was a section with movies filling t hree shelves, a few old VHS' s on the bottom row. The record player was on a low table under the window  between the bookcases , with it's records  in the last bookcase on the right filling the bottom shelf , and  textbooks  occupying the  shelves above them. 

There was a  gas fireplace with a mantle set into the wall on the right  and a  sta ircase leading upstairs . On the left , the room opened to t he kitchen and eating area . 

While Cas put on his shoes, Dean went to look at the pictures and books. There were photos of a younger looking Castiel  smiling at the camera near the sea in a town that looked like all of the buildings  were white and blue just like  Cas's townhouse. A nother had him posing in front of the Eiffel Tower with  some other people. A few of the photos were landscapes that seemed  vaguely famil iar , like something he had seen in a  movie or book. The overarching them e of the photos was that Cas looked incred i bly happy in each one , whether he was al one or with  friends . 

"Where was this one taken?" Dean asked, gesturing to the  picture with the white and blue houses. 

Castiel looked up and smiled when he saw what Dean was asking about, "Greece.  It was amazing there; the food, the ocean, the people." Cas reminisced fondly. "I studied there for two terms in college and it changed my life."

"Did you pick this house because of the color scheme or did you do that yourself?" 

"I had to get permission to paint the shutters and door, but luckily the building was already white."

"That’s pretty awesome dude." Dean looked back to the pictures, "So you traveled a lot?"

"I took a year off to explore after my time in Greece, best decision of my life." Castiel looked at Dean for a moment then stated, "You would love Germany, lots of heavy food and beer."

Dean laughed, "Well you'll have to show me around sometime."  If you can get me on a plane.  "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, how far did you want to run?"

"I have no idea, how far do you usually go?"

"Well I usually do a five mile loop, but that’s pretty far for someone who doesn't regularly run." 

They migrated toward the door as they talked, Dean felt a little worried about keeping up with Cas. 

"Why don’t we do your usual loop and I'll go as far as I can then head back and you can finish your route," Dean suggested.

"We'll see," was Cas's cryptic reply. "Did you stretch?"

"At home, let's get going."

They headed out the door and around the corner; Castiel let Dean set the pace. They jogged for a few minutes in silence, until Cas blurted out, "Shit, I left the record player on."

Laughing, Dean responded, "At least it wasn't the oven. I've woken up in the middle of the night freaked out that I left the ovens on at the shop."

"That would be much worse," Cas conceded. 

"What was playing when I came over? Dude had a nice voice."

"It was one of my Nat King Cole records, not sure which one," Cas panted out as they started up a hill.

They went on like this for a while: talking about their lives and getting to know each other. When Dean couldn't run any farther, they walked; Cas would comment on the yards and gardens they passed while Dean would pick out the best and worst houses on the block. 

"Okay there's two more blocks before we get back, wanna run them?" Cas asked.

"I'll race you!" Dean took off in a sprint without waiting for a reply. Laughing, Castiel chased after him.

But Jesus fuck Cas was fast! He caught up quickly and gave Dean a light shove as he passed him. 

"Cheater!"

"That’s what losers say, Dean , " Cas called back.

Cas rounded the corner and jogged up to his front door, slapping it in victory. "Loser makes the coffee." He said when Dean appeared beside him moments later.

"That was not part of the deal," said an out of breath, scandalized Dean.

"Loser makes coffee, winner makes breakfast?" Cas pushed open the door, kicking off his shoes in the hall as he went.

"Okay, I can get on board with that. Just let me catch my breath." They both headed toward the couch and flopped down on either end , sinking into the comfortable cushions. 

"So how far did we go?" Dean asked.

"About two and a half miles?"

"What!" Dean sat up straighter, "I thought we were doing your usual loop."

"We can work up to that. Today was more about enjoying your company than truly working out." 

Well  that  wasn't what Dean was expecting Cas to say. Not that he didn't smile like a dopey idiot at the thought of Cas actually liking his company, but also at the fact that Cas wanted to do this again, probably multiple times. 

"Well I can't argue with that. Ready for some food?" Dean nudged Cas with his foot.

"How bout you make the coffee and I'll get up in a little bit?"

"Nuh uh, if I'm  gettin ' up, so are you." Dean used his foot to push Cas a little harder toward the edge of the  couch. 

"Dean!" One more push was all it took to make Cas fall to the floor with an  oomph . " I can't believe you pushed me off my own couch." 

"That's just how badly I want breakfast, Winner." Dean replied with a smile as he stood and offered Castiel his hand.

"I'll make sure to spit in it then."

"Ouch, sounds like someone needs their coffee." 

Castiel blushed, "I didn't mean to offend, I would never actually spit in anyone's food." 

Dean patted Cas's shoulder, "I know man, so what are you making?" He lead the way into the kitchen as they spoke, Cas pulling out the coffee machine and supplies while Dean poked his head into the fridge.

"Looks like you got the stuff for eggs and bacon, maybe some pancakes?" Dean pulled out an onion, some cheese, and a bag of spinach. "Do you like omelet s ?" 

"Dean I was supposed to make breakfast." Cas said, frowning.

"Well you went for the coffee first," Dean protested, "How about we do it together, hm? You do bacon, coffee, and toast, and I'll make you the best omelet you've ever had." 

Castiel smiled, "Deal."

They worked around each other in Castiel's kitchen just as well as they did at the bakery. Conversation flowed with the coffee and t he food was ready quickly , with an omelet, some toast, and a pile of bacon on each plate. They sat across from each other and talked about Castiel's work, Dean's love of cars, funny stories from their childhoods; the little things that make up the most important parts of life. 

When the food was gone, Dean helped with the dishes and Cas refilled their coffees; they moved to the couch in the living room and discussed the literature lining the walls , putting  on another record to listen to. Dean was happy to see a good selection of Beatles records mixed in with the other unfamiliar artists. They learned that they both loved Von negut and Bradbury, Dean had trouble with Shakespeare (because, seriously, who talks like that?) , and Castiel loved historical fictions. 

Noon came and went. When Dean's stomach started to protest that breakfast was  hours  ago, they found themselves practically cuddling on the couch, with Dean leaning against the arm rest and Castiel tucked neatly against his side. 

Dean's growling stomach made Cas laugh.  "I guess it is about time for lunch."

"Yeah, I actually better head home; Sam was bitching about the mountain of dishes in the sink." 

Cas frowned as they stood from the couch and headed toward the door , "Oh, alright. Yes, I better keep getting the house ready. Naomi will be here to judge after all." He ran a hand through his hair in a fretful manner, "Dear Lord, they are going to be here on Saturday."

"Hey, relax." Dean stepped closer and ran his palms up and down Cas' biceps , trying to be comforting. When Cas looked up into his eyes he realized just how close he was; personal space be damned. "I know you will be the hostess with the mostess when your family gets here," he ends will a small grin.

"Thank you, Dean." 

Neither man pulled away, but lingered in the intensity between them. When did Cas' hands get on his waist? Pulling him in a little closer, eyes darting down to his lips and back to hold his intense gaze, Dean didn’t even have to think about moving his hands from biceps to cradling Castiel's face, running the p ad of his thumb over dry lips. 

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Warm breath brushed over his lips, and that's all it took.

Dean closed the inches separating their lips, and kissed Cas with the soft ferocity of the feeling he wasn't quite ready to name. 

When they broke apart, Cas' lips chased after his, making Dean smile. 

"Come to the shop tomorrow, it's going to be a good day." 

Cas grinned, "Alright."

Dean leaned down for one more kiss, soft and promising of good days to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Your comments are what help me edit and make sure the whole thing isn't a total fuck up. 
> 
> Also as to the previous notes at the end of chapter 3... I know there was no pie day. That's coming though.  
> And I'm sorry to the Sabriel fans, but I just love Sam with Jess too much. 
> 
> Now go into those notes and rip me a new one!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing the next chapter from Cas's point of view since I usually only write from Dean's. Also, Sabriel is seeming like a better idea the longer I write so stay tuned!


End file.
